


Glossophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anna is Castiel's cousin, BAMF Castiel, Boys In Love, Cas is a senior, Castiel is Eighteen Years Old, Castiel/Dean Winchester Cuddles, Crying Dean, Dean has a fear of public speaking, Dean is Loved, Dean is Seventeen Years Old, Dean is a junior, Dean wants to give Cas a blow job, Gen, Glossophobia, Kisses, M/M, Panic Attacks, Sam is twelve years old, Speeches, fear of public speaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 10:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6562246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mrs. Milton, Cas's cousin, wants her class to give an speech...Dean's not to keen on that idea...when the shit hits the fan, Dean's glad to know that Cas will always be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glossophobia

“Ok, Class, I am requiring an oral presentation in front of everyone.” Mrs. Milton smiled. “So, everyone sign up for your slot for the order of speeches. After that the bell should ring.”

Dean swallowed hard and randomly picked a spot more toward the end of the list and rush out of the classroom the second the bell rang. He zoned out, biting his nail the moment to got to the beloved Impala. He didn’t even noticed Sam and Cas walk up. Sam walked all the way from the middle school and Cas just meandered over. “Hey.” Cas smiled, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. “Dean? Anyone home?”

“Huh?” Dean flinched and dropped his hand from his mouth.

“Were you biting you nails?” Cas squinted.

“Yeah, hey.” Dean huffed. Sam hopped into the back. “How long was I zoned out?”

Cas smirked. “I thought you were watching me walk toward the Impala, but as I got closer. I saw your nervous/zoned out face and nail biting.”

“Sorry. Your cousin decided to make our essay a speech in front of the whole class.” Dean started biting his nails again.

“Stop. Don’t bite your nails. I’ll help you with your speech. That’s no problem.”

Dean frowned. “It’s not the speech…it’s the speaking part.”

“You can’t give a speech?” Cas gaped.

“Say it louder, would you? I don’t think the people in the Space Station heard you.” Dean hissed.

“I’m sorry. I was just shocked.”

“How? I’m the kid who doesn’t like to be singled out at birthday parties.”

“But you are so good with talking with people.” Cas answered. “This should be easy. I mean Anna is my cousin. You talk to her outside of school all the time.”

“It’s not the same, Cas. Anna and Mrs. Milton are two different people. Talking in front of your family is easy, but talking in front of my classmates and Mrs. Milton in impossible.”

Cas slid into the passenger seat and Dean got in the driver’s seat. “Dean, are you going over to Cas’s?”

“No, we have to get home so Cas can help me on some homework.”

“Mom said that getting Cas to give you answers to homework is cheating.” Sam sassed.

Cas laughed. “Just because I’m a senior and he’s a junior?”

“Yeah, Dean, you can’t cheat.” Sam looked seriously concerned.

“He’s not gonna cheat, Sam. He needs my help writing a speech in English.” Cas explained.

“Ok, what is the speech about?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, Babe, How can I help you write this speech if I don’t know what it is about?”

Dean smirked. “I wrote an essay about the psychology behind addiction to heroin.”

“Great.” Cas gripped Dean’s thigh.

The ride was quiet after that. Dean pulled into the driveway. Sam hopped out. “So, can I give you like 30 bow jobs tonight?”

“Uh—no…that can’t be good for your throat.” Cas opened the car door.

“Yeah, exactly, then I wouldn’t have to recite my speech.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean.”

“Please? I’m begging you, please. Wreck my throat. I don’t want to be able to speak for days.” Dean pleaded wholeheartedly.

“No dice. You’re facing your fear, Baby.” Cas opened the front door.

“No, please, Cas, don’t make me.” Dean whined.

“Dean, no one likes a whiner.” Mary said as they walked out of the foyer into the kitchen.

“Hello, Mrs. Winchester.” Cas waved.

“Castiel, it’s been 2 years. You can call me Mary.” She smiled as Sam hopped on the counter.

“Please, Cas.” Dean huffed.

“No, Dean.” Cas said seriously.

“Come on, let’s get this over with.” Dean walked to the stairwell toward Dean’s bedroom.

“You’re gonna kick that speech’s ass.” Cas smiled.

“Of course he is. He’s a Winchester.” John said as he walked down the stairs.

“Thanks, Dad.”

_***( &^%$#%^&*&^%$#%^&*(** _

The next day Dean and Cas walked into the school hand-in-hand. “Damn, Dean, your hands are sweaty.”

“I’m so fucking nervous.” Dean hissed.

“Hey, down boy.” Cas smirked.

“God, I don’t wanna do this. Let me give you an intense blow job.” Dean begged.

“Go to class, Babe. I’ll see you directly after your speech.” Cas stopped and cupped Dean’s face. “You’re gonna do great.”

“I’m gonna throw up, piss myself, or pass out during…or all three.” Dean spoke shakily.

“You’re gonna do none of that. Just look at Milton, like Anna.”

“I’m gonna do all three, plus cry and look like a moron.” Dean was shaking.

“Babe, you gotta go to class. You’re gonna do great. I love you and try not to obsess over it.” Cas kissed Dean and let go of Dean’s head. “I’m gonna watch you head to class.”

_*** &^%$#$%^&*&^%$%^&*** _

“Jo, I’m freaking out.” Dean whispered. “I’m up next.”

The young Harvelle nodded. “It’s ok. You’re gonna do fine. Cas helped you out with the speech so it’s gonna be great.”

The class clapped and Mrs. Milton rose to her feet. “That was great, Dean, you’re up.”

“Ok.” Dean stood. He walked up to the podium and looked at the rows of teenagers. He looked and looked at Anna. His eyes filled with tears. “Uhh—“

He looked at his index cars. His hands were shaking and tears blocked his vision. “Whenever you’re ready, Dean.” Anna spoke after a long moment of silence.

“uhh—“ Dean flicked his eyes to Anna who was still smiling. He moved his eyes to Jo who was gesturing to go. His breathing hitched and look back at his index cards. “Uhmm…”

“Dean, are you ok?” Mrs. Milton spoke as her smile faltered.

“Uhh—“ Dean’s voice cracked as a tear rolled down his cheek. He was lightheaded.

“Dean, you need to start your presentation, Sweetheart.” Anna spoke. “We can skip you and come back at the end. Do you need a moment?”

Dean swallowed hard and blinked as more tears rolled down his face. “Yeah…” He turned and rushed out of the classroom.

He collapsed to the ground. A sob escaped his throat as he wrapped his arms around his legs as he propped against the wall. He hid his face from the world as he panicked and cried.

Jo walked out of the classroom and sat down beside Dean and rubbed his back. “What class does Cas have, right now?”

Dean panted. Tears rolled down his face. He couldn’t breathe and stars were filling his visions. Blood rushed in his ears. He must have blacked out because he came to in the nurse office with Mrs. Moseley typing away on the computer. He sat up. The nurse turned around. “Oh you’re awake.”

He felt shaky and weak. “What happened?”

“Castiel Novak carried you in here. You were awake until he laid you on the bed. How are you feeling?”

“Ok, I wanna go home.” Dean spoke soft. The nurse left the room.

Sam walked in a moment later with Cas right behind him. “Hey Dean.”

“Hey.”

“Anna told me everything that I didn’t see happen. She said that this weekend you can just give the speech to me and her for full credit.” Cas explained.

They walked out of the school and over to the Impala. Cas drove them home. Sam ran inside when they got home. Cas helped Dean up the stairs and into the bedroom. Dean laid down on the bed and Cas curled up with him. “Cas, tell me what happened.”

“Anna, she walked into my classroom and told me she needed me. I followed her to find you and Jo on the ground. You were hyperventilating and unresponsive, also sobbing. Me, Jo, and Anna tried to get you to focus on our voices, but you were gone. I carried you to the nurse and you immediately passed out.’

“God, I feel like an idiot. I cried in front of all my classmates, because I am so fucking scared to speak in public.”

“It’s ok, Dean. We all have a fear. Sam, it’s clowns, me thunderstorms, Gabriel heights, you public speaking. It’s a common fear. Nothing you should be ashamed of. I love you the same, maybe even more.”

“Thank you for carrying me to the nurse. I love you so much.” Dean smiled. “Never leave me.”

“Never. I promise. I will never leave you. I love you too much.” Cas kissed Dean.

_******* _


End file.
